My Spirit's Voice
by LadyLukaMegurine
Summary: Miku Hatsune, a young girl who dreams of becoming a famous singer. Her perseverance and fighting spirit brings her to a whole new level. Miku's dedicated spirit gives her the power to face all the challenges with utmost confidence. Miku's sincerity and fondness in her talent will be her ticket to success. Will she able to reach her dream? Read this. (This is a VOCALOID AU)


_**Prologue**_

_As two bees suck nectar on one flower, one must go and one must stay. It is having two people reaching the same dream. Two determined people filled with inspiration, encouragement and talent. It is when destiny meets the reality. However, can it change the fate of the two bees who shared the same dream but one must let go? Can it return the lost friendship of two people just to reach their dream? This is a story about two people who shared the same dream in a world full of innovations that challenged them to pursue. As two bees suck on one flower's nectar, who will get the most of it? Who will get nothing? Will both of them get what they want? Who will let go first and who will stay longer?_

_Poem 67_

_(Emily Dickenson)_

_Success is counted sweetest  
_

_By those who ne'er succeed.  
_

_To comprehend a nectar  
_

_Requires sorest need._

_Not one of all the purple Host  
_

_Who took the Flag today  
_

_Can tell the definition  
_

_So clear of Victory_

_As he defeated—dying—  
_

_On whose forbidden ear  
_

_The distant strains of triumph  
_

_Break agonized and clear! _

CHAPTER 1:

_**A World Full of Possibilities**_

"DING DONG" the town bell rang. It was nine in the morning and a normal day for all working people. The bell rang twice that signals all villagers to assemble in front of the town hall. All people excluding children and senior citizens are required to assemble for an urgent announcement. All vendors left their stands and rushed towards the town hall. No one was left roaming around the noisy marketplace and on the park. The people are murmuring about the urgent announcement. The mayor of the town will make its announcement on the balcony of the town hall.

"Good day to our guest, tourist, traders and to all of you! I gathered you all here today for our town's annual Spring Festival. Three months from now, I want all of you to prepare for our festival. There will be a singing competition at the festival's eve and the grand parade. To all villagers interested to participate in the singing competition are required to be in the town hall after this announcement for the registration. All villagers are welcome to participate for the grand parade. Thank you and may glad tidings befall unto us," said the Mayor

The vendors went back to their respective stands and the traders went back to the busy port. A girl is left standing in front of the town hall. The girl walked towards the entrance door and saw the registration booth. All the people were staring at her because she carries vegetables on her hand, wears an apron and looks untidy. The girl's face lightened when she saw the poster at the door. It says

_Office of the Governor_

_Capital City_

_To the town mayor of Gardenia, I cordially invite you to join our talent contest in the field of singing. You are given one slot for our singing competition. This will be held at the Capital City on the 24__th__ of September. We look forward for your participation! _

_ From the Governor_

The girl became excited and all the vegetable she carries fell down. The people looked at her and nobody lend a hand. The town mayor saw her and just passed by. She did not like the town mayor at all. She went to the registration booth and signed for the auditions. After one week, all those who registered must go to the town's auditorium. Only a number of men joined the contest. Many aspiring young women joined including the young girl. The girl is dressed for the occasion. She is quiet and relaxed while others try to vocalized and practice their song. The judges called her by number.

"Contestant number 48, please state your name and address," the judges said. The girl immediately went up the stage and was very nervous. Her heart beats fast and she is sweating.

"I- am… Miku Hatsune!" She is nervous. "I live in #23 Merodi Street Town of Gardenia. I sell vegetables with my mother!" said the girl proudly

She sang a simple song taught to young children. The judges were amazed of her singing voice. The voice quality of Miku is very fine and matured. The other female contestants were jealous. The judges took too much time reviewing their sheets. Miku is nervous seeing the judges deliberate seriously about her performance.

"Contestant 48," said the strict looking judge

"Yes…uhh…" Miku gulps. "Uhh…Sir?"

"Have you been to vocal training before?" asked the judge

"No…uhh…I just practice on my own," said Miku tensely

"Have you ever joined contests like this one?"

"No…this is my first time," said Miku

"You may now go down the stage. Thank you for your appearance" said the judge with a grin

The judges were impressed of Miku's performance. They noted her natural talent in singing. Miku sees the judges murmuring while she is going down the stage.

"The child has the potential," said the first judge

"I asked her if she entered a voice lesson but she said she didn't," said the second judge

"Let's recommend her," said the third judge

"That girl has the potential in singing. That kind of talent only comes once in a generation," The second judge convinces his fellow judges. "We can train her. We will give birth to a new singing diva."

The organizer interrupts.

"Do we guys have a decision?" said the organizer

The second judge hesitates to answer. He looks at his fellow judges before speaking. He gasps.

"Contestant 48 has the potential. As voice mentors, she has the talent beyond all those who auditioned today. Her talent is beyond the complexity of this contest. She can compete in the Capital City with proper training. Her voice is unique and her talent is special. Her talent can be levelled with Bliss City's Titania" said the second judge with a sigh

"What do you suggest?" said the organizer curiously.

"We'll train her. She will not join the contest this Spring Festival. She is an independent contestant," said the first judge

"I'll talk to the town mayor about that matter," said the organizer

The organizer requested Miku to proceed at the backstage. Miku feels frightened. She saw the organizer at the backstage waiting for her.

She knocks.

"Oh! Miss Hatsune, I want you to meet Mr. K. He is a famous producer. He wants to talk with you," said the organizer. Miku approaches the old man.

"Do you want to get famous?" asked Mr. K to Miku.

"Uhh…uhmm…" Miku is confused. Mr. K laughs at her.

"You are still a young lady for fame," Mr. K pinches her nose. "You may now go"

Miku never expected that many would note her. The organizer lets her stay for a while. Miku sat at a small chair. The organizer and Mr. K are having a conversation.

"I heard that girl has talent?" asked Mr. K.

"Well the judges said that she has the potential"

"I'll make her shine," said Mr. K with a smile.

"The mayor will be angry if you do that," said the organizer worriedly.

"I don't care about the mayor," said Mr. K irritatingly.

"She will compete for Capital City as an independent contender," Mr. K added

Weeks had gone by and she heard rumors that the mayor is cancelling the contest and instead sending his granddaughter to the Capital City. The town messenger went to the place where Miku and her mother sell vegetables.

"I am the town messenger. I came here to give the message of the town mayor to Lady Miku Hatsune, living at #23 Merodi Street. Is she here today?" said the messenger in a loud voice

"I am Miku Hatsune! Is there anything that concerns me sir?" said Miku

"Fortunately, you've been qualified for the town's annual singing competition for the Spring Festival. The day of the competition will be on the 23rd of August. All your needs will be provided. Good luck and may glad tidings befall unto us!"

Miku jumped for joy and hugged her mother so tight. She whispered to her mother that if she wins the contest, they would go to the Capital City and start a new life there. She was overjoyed. The next morning, the town mayor of Bliss went to Gardenia. The reason for the mayor's sudden visit is to boast about his contestant for the singing competition in the Capital City. When Miku heard of this, she secretly went to the town hall. Many people where looking. Miku was not able to see the face of competitor from Bliss City.

"That is Titania! I heard she's a good singer," said the lady beside Miku

Miku heard all the people's reaction about Bliss City's competitor. She does not know who Titania is. She went back to their stall and saw that her mother was not there. She quietly sat at the chair near the vegetables.

"What does she looks like?" asked her mother inquisitively

Miku hesitates to answer.

"Ahh…Who? The town mayor?"

"The competitor of Bliss City?" asked her mother angrily

"Ahh! I don't know what you're talking about" said Miku guiltily

"Stop fuzzing around. I know you secretly escaped!" said her Mother with a sly smile

"Ok! You got me! Well, the competitor is also a girl. I wasn't able to see her face but I heard that she's the best."

"Are you threatened?" asked her mother curiously.

"Yes, I am" said Miku quietly. "I've never been into competitions like this"

"I saw her" said her mother. "She is a tall lady with pink hair."

"The crowd calls her Titania," said Miku

"Yes!" said her mother happily. "In Bliss City, their annual Fairy Floweret Festival crowns two very talented young people. They are the King and Queen of Fairy Floweret. The king is hailed as Lord Oberon, the King of Fairies and the queen is hailed as Lady Titania, the Queen of Fairies"

"So do you mean that Bliss City's Titania is a good singer?" asked Miku to her mom

"If you can beat her she is not a good singer!" said her mom proudly

"Don't worry mom! I'll try my best to win this competition," said Miku confidently

With her mother's encouragement, Miku is full of confidence and conviction. It is a stepping-stone for a young girl's dream. The judges are impressed of her talent. Mr. K wants to work with her talent. Miku will face many challenges as she pursues this dream of becoming a famous singer.

Will she win the competition? Who is this Titania from Bliss City? Will Miku be able to prove her talent?

- TO BE CONTINUED -

**DISCLAIMER: I do not declare and own TITANIA **

"**TITANIA" is owned by ****wasthecakereallyalie**

**PLOT AND STORY ARE MINE!**

**((Written by: LadyLukaMegurine))**

Hello, Everyone! I want you to judge my fan fiction by grading me using the rubrics below. I will accept each criticism constructively.

**RUBRICS:**

Grammar - 20%

Plot Organization - 20%

Plot Excitement and Enthusiasm - 20%

Clarity - 10%

Emphasis - 10%

Sense - 10%

Over-all Impact - 10%

**TOTAL - 100%**

SAMPLE SCORING

Grammar - 12 out of 20%

Plot Organization - 15 out of 20%

Plot Excitement - 20 out of 20%

Clarity - 8 out of 10%

Emphasis - 5 out of 10%

Sense - 10 out of 10%

Over-all Impact - 10 out of 10%

**TOTAL - ****80**** out of 100%**


End file.
